Axel
Axel is an Alpha Team rookie agent and weapons expert. Biography Axel joined Alpha Team around the beginning of the Dino Attack. Teamed up with Alpha Team veteran agents Databoard and Voltage, Axel went on a mission to capture dinosaurs at Dinosaur Island. At Creator Isle, they were joined by Snake, Hyrode, Kai, and Venom before traveling to Ogel's Island to search for Evil Ogel, following a false lead pointing to the infamous villain as the Dino Attack's source. There, they stumbled upon Mutant Dino Serum, and Axel was accidentally infected and turned into a Mutant Lizard. Giving into the primal urges to destroy thrust upon him by the Maelstrom, Axel quickly turned on his teammates and infected Hyrode, so they had to tranquilize him for his own safety. He was brought with the team on their mission to Adventurers' Island, occasionally needing to be tranquilized again whenever he regained consciousness and attacked his comrades. After the mission was complete, the squad flew a T-1 Typhoon to Pirates Forbidden Island and visited the control center, since the scientists stationed there could cure the mutations of Axel and Hyrode. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day. Once cured, Axel joined his teammates as they searched LEGO City with [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]] and hunted down ESG's super mutants. After destroying their nest, they found the ESG lab to capture Cobra's former boss, fighting their way through dozens of ESG soldiers. They were successful, but when the Dino Attack agents were distracted by the last remaining super mutant, the boss was able to escape. Axel tried to track him down, borrowing Voltage's Fire Hammer for the mission. When Axel rejoined his teammates, they were unaware that Databoard had been captured and replaced by Dataclone until the imposter suddenly turned on them. Fortunately, the real Databoard returned in time to help them defeat his clone. The team traveled to Antarctica to infiltrate the Shadows' base. There, they confronted Darkforce and battled the Shadows. Returning to LEGO City, the team was attacked by cloaked Beta Force fighter jets. They investigated this new threat and discovered the laboratory used by Beta Force, which had a supply of Mutant Dino Serum. The Dino Attack agents' presence was discovered and they soon found themselves battling the lab's guards and experiments. Although Axel and his teammates were able to defeat Beta Force, Axel's status following the investigation of the laboratory remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Axel is an expert on weapons. However, he was inexperienced when it came to fighting Mutant Dinos and did not yet know that Mutant Raptors' shields are only vulnerable to Cosmotronic Rays. During his time as a Mutant Lizard, Axel gained incredible speed. However, unable to resist the Maelstrom's temptations, he lost his identity and was turned into a mindless beast until he was eventually cured by Dino Attack Team. Trivia *'Nura''s Dino Attack RPG Characters topic included a non-canon scene wherein Axel, sleeping on an examination table, is defended by Voltage from Kotua. Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Nura